


Winter's Warm Embrace

by RigelTrash



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelTrash/pseuds/RigelTrash
Summary: Set as a (late) Christmas gift for a friend on Twitter between two Fire Emblem fanchildren, the future heir to the Altean throne is grieving in the winter months when his beloved Marquis drops by for a surprise visit.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Winter's Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self indulgent writing between my Marth fanchild, Isamasu, and my friend's Roy fanchild, Elliot.
> 
> The only warning I can really give is the mention of death and subtle hinting towards an eating disorder.

The cold was never too bothersome, Altea had cold winters and warm summers, however at times such as this, a bit of warmth wouldn't hurt the prince to accept.

Castle Altea wasn't cold by most standards, rather, it was empty, lonely even. With his coronation approaching fast and his father's funeral approaching even faster, Isamasu had far too much on his plate. So much so that even soup was beginning to sound appetizing when he grew hungry.

Loneliness was what drove sane men mad, and despite the numerous letters he sent out begging for companionship, he feared nobody would come to his home. Of course that fear was sent back to the recesses of his mind upon hearing a knock upon his door.

A familiar tune and pressure, one he grew to be a bit too fond of in his time with the possible intruder. He wasn't afraid, rather, relieved. Perhaps it wasn't an assassin sent to finish the bloodline of the royal family off, but it was certainly something he wasn't expecting.

The Marquis Phrae.

His Marquis Phrae, the very sunlight that warmed him more than any fire could ever hope to even try.

"Isa, you've worked yourself to the bone, that's enough." His voice was a melody to a tired man, even if the words fell upon deaf ears. Concern laced the blonde's voice, something Isamasu grew to fear for a number of reasons.

"Welcome back, lover. I worried you were bedridden again, you know. A letter announcing your arrival or approach of my kingdom would have been nice to receive."

A gentle chuckle from those pallid lips he's grown so fond of.

"I wished to surprise you, is that truly so shocking and horrid to desire? You're... You're deteriorating, you know." Back to the concerned tone. He didn't want pity, he just wanted company.

"I'm well aware, however, planning a funeral on such short notice is quite the taxing job, you know. Nevermind the fact that I must take over as soon as possible... But.. do share some knowledge with me, what brings you to Altea?"

Yet another soft laugh from his pale lover. "Do I need a reason to visit my best friend during the holidays? I figured I'd spend the holidays with you, is that a problem?"

Seldom did the crown prince of Altea grow bashful, nevermind the thought of his face growing such a vibrant crimson at such loving words. He couldn't help but to shy away for a moment from Marquis Phrae.

"Not at all, I simply was curious is all. You usually only visit when you're forced into diplomatic things, or if you wish to escape and paint your favorite muse. Welcome back, Elliot."

Altea was best known for opening her arms in warm greetings to guests, and such hospitality lived on in her ruler's heart. Though for once, it was in the literal sense, the sense of opening his arms to embrace his beloved.

"How are you handling everything, Isa? Surely you're stressed considering Vincent was begging me to take you out for lunch." 

His stomach drops, embarrassment subtly ruining the joy of the moment.

"I've been... Better, let's put it that way. Truthfully, eatings been difficult, I can't stomach most foods and sleep has been evading me."

Elliot had always seen through any lie he'd tried to tell, there was never any real reason to even attempt fooling the younger ruler.

"The nightmares have been growing worse, memories from half a decade ago are returning and with Papa's passing, they're not getting any better. I... Can we not speak of this anymore, Elliot? This is a joyous time, not one for sorrow and moping."

"Were you anyone else, I would agree and move on, however I know that you'll continue stewing in your grief until you inevitably explode and try to push us all away, even Sir Holden is worried for your well-being, Isa. You cannot continue this self destructing." The blonde's voice was as assertive as ever, truly a tone worthy of such an admirable ruler.

Isamasu loathed discussing his thoughts and feelings, he much preferred keeping to himself rather than letting everything out. He always worried he'd be burdening whoever he speaks to, and that never quite sat with him.

"How about you lay down with me, rest up some, and I'll tell you all about it after a nap, how's that sound?"

The future king takes notice of the slight snicker from his partner, watches as his typical scowl turns to a slight smile as he laughs fondly.

"Very well, but I expect you to keep me warm. Compared to the rest of the castle, this damned room is freezing cold."

"But of course, my dearest Marquis. You know I'll be your personal heater."

And he made good on his promise, as he always did.


End file.
